Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature sensitive element used for an exhaust system of, for example, an internal combustion engine (such as an automobile engine) and to a temperature sensor including the temperature sensitive element.
Description of Related Art
A conventionally known temperature sensor used for an exhaust system of an internal combustion engine (such as an automobile engine) is a temperature sensor including a temperature sensitive element with a metallic resistor (e.g., a platinum resistor). This temperature sensor detects the temperature of a measurement object (e.g., a gas under measurement) by utilizing a change in the electric resistance of the metallic resistor due to a change in temperature (see Patent Document 1).
One known example of the temperature sensitive element described above is shown in FIG. 12. In this temperature sensitive element, Pt thin-film terminals P3 connected to a platinum resistor P2 are formed on the surface of an alumina substrate P1, and thick-film pads P4 formed of a Pt paste are formed on the surfaces of the thin-film terminals P3. In addition, output lines P5 formed of Pt are connected to the pads P4. The output lines P5 are joined to unillustrated metal core wires, and the pads P4 and the output lines P5 are covered with a covering member P6 formed of glass.